Spoilers
='Season 7 Spoilers'= * Steve McGarrett is “starts to reflect on everything, the choices that he’s made and looks for a reason to continue doing what he’s doing.” and “that is going to play a little bit of a theme next year. McGarrett may be being a little more aware of his mortality, and also his legacy of what am I going to leave behind?” ** "He's going to look back and say, "What's my legacy here? I almost died, and what do I have? I've lost my father, I've lost my mother, I've lost the woman that I've loved." He just starts to reflect on everything, the choices that he's made and looks for a reason to continue doing what he's doing," Lenkov shared. ** “It brings Danny and McGarrett even closer together and it gives them another thing to be arguing about next year … I love the idea that McGarrett is going to abuse that organ, because McGarrett is a person who abuses himself and puts his life in danger all the time. Danny is going to resent the fact that he saved his life because of that. These guys are blood brothers, but now literally they are.” * Kono Kalakaua make the point that Adam Noshimuri will get out of prison in four months. So “What you’ve got to remember is McGarrett’s recovering, so I’m going to start the season with him coming out of the hospital, so it’s going to be less than four months.” - Peter M. Lenkov * An important person from McGarrett's past will reportedly return — Catherine Rollins. * The theme for season 7 would be about legacy — what the characters would be leaving behind or how they will be remembered. * Chin Ho Kelly is also at a crossroad and will find him making a decision about whether or not he will be a father to Gabriel's daughter. He might proposing to Abby Dunn. * Kono Kalakaua, she will finally be reunited with Adam Noshimuri but might think about leaving "Five-0" for a quieter life. * Steve’s meeting with Wo Fat’s father will continue to play. Wo Fat is dead, but his influence against the team remains very strong. In the Season 6 finale, Steve had a secret meeting with the criminal’s father. This will be a part of a story, teasing that Wo Fat’s father is hiding something, which may surprise Steve and the entire team soon. ** The Morocco trip may also have certain effects. Fans may find out where Doris McGarrett has been in the past few years. Shioma will not be part of the big bad situation although she may be referred to at some point. * Doris McGarrett/ Christine Lahti will return on the 150th episode. - “We’re going to bring McGarrett’s mom back, to wrap up the mom/Wo Fat/father mythology, and then start some new storylines in the episode that follows." * Catherine Rollins/ Michelle Borth will return on the 150th episode. * There will be a special crossover episode with "MacGyver." ='Season 8 Spoilers'= * Tani Rey was met with Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams before joining as the "Five-0" officer. * Junior Reigns a U.S. Navy SEAL who met with Steve McGarrett and Sergeant Duke Lukela before joining the "Five-0" task force. * Adam Noshimuri arrive in Hawaii where he saw Steve McGarrett, right before joining the "Five-0" special division of organized crime. * Michael Imperioli/ Odell Martin will return on the 4th episode. * Catherine Rollins/ Michelle Borth will return on the 151st episode. ='Season 9 Spoilers'= * Adam Noshimuri returns to Hawaii after ending their relationship with Kono Kalakaua upon filing for divorce and Tani Rey is re-hiring for the "Five-0" task force. * Catherine Rollins/ Michelle Borth will return on the 152nd episode. * Grace Williams/ Teilor Grubbs will return on the 51st episode. * Steve's sister Mary McGarrett was return during this season where she is walking together with her brother. Category:Season 7 (2010)